


Hold These Words As The Sweetest Embrace

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is Thirsty, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Competative, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Rose Apothecary Jam Basket Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: 5 Times Patrick kissed David at the Rose Apothecary, and one time David kissed PatrickLots of cute fluff between boyfriends at the beginning of their relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. A Calming Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts).



> The title comes from [L.O.V. by Fitz and the Tantrums](https://open.spotify.com/track/09o25hVhL37sCAb2JKZGtB?si=O5ay9-nhThm1JokQ0HFK2A).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick hates how nervous David is before Open Mic night and tries to help calm his nerves.

Patrick could sense David’s nerves, the way he couldn’t stand still, how he kept adjusting things on the shelves. Everything in the Rose Apothecary was perfectly organized and in place, yet David couldn't just relax. Patrick had run to the cafe to grab David coffee and a muffin before the Open Mic Night started. He knew David needed some space and a few moments alone before he was surrounded by the crowd that they expected tonight. 

“Patrick, I’m not hungry.” He’d been told as he was leaving. Patrick knew better than to come back to his boyfriend empty-handed, no matter what he’d been told. 

He could see David pacing back and forth in the store through the windows as he walked back, food in hand. Patrick was used to David’s anxiety, but he’d never seen it this bad.

“We’re not open yet!” David yelled as Patrick opened the door, his face to the back of the store. 

“David, it’s me, we’ve got half an hour until doors open.” Patrick set the cups and bag of food on the counter and walked over to his boyfriend. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Please.” He heard the need in David’s voice as he spoke.

Patrick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, nuzzling his face into David’s neck. “Breathe,” he whispered, putting his hands on David’s chest. He could feel David’s heart racing, he hated seeing David like this.

“What if no one comes?” 

“They will, Twyla was talking about it at the Cafe a few minutes ago. She said that most of the Jazzagals are planning to be there. That’s a good crowd, and I know others will come.” 

“What if people don’t enjoy themselves? What if it’s a failure?” David turned to face Patrick, wrapping his arms around his shoulders burying his head in his neck, trying to hide.

“They will, I promise. I’ve hosted enough open mic nights to know that this will be a fun night.” Patrick ran his thumb under David’s eye, wiping away the tears that were starting to well up. “No need to be nervous, David.”

“I know, I just… I worry…”

“No need to worry, all you need to do tonight is relax and run the register and enjoy the performances. It’ll be a great night.” Patrick cupped David’s chin and stroked his cheek softly. “Relax.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to David’s mouth, his other arm wrapping around David’s back, rubbing it softly. He shut his eyes, feeling David lean into him, gripping the back of his button-up softly. The kiss was long and slow, comforting, innocent. 

“Thank you,” David whispered, pulling back, resting his forehead against Patrick’s.

“For what?” Patrick smiled. He loved these little moments when David would put their foreheads together, let his breathing settle, and thank him. 

“I needed that.”

“I know.” Patrick leaned in and placed a peck against David’s lips. “Feeling better about tonight?”

“Just a little hungry.”

Patrick pulled back and walked to the counter, handing David his coffee and muffin. “I knew you would be.”


	2. A "Don't Touch My Boyfriend" Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick doesn't want to see Jake kiss David again. He takes things into his own hands when Jake visits the Rose Apothecary.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more than a kiss, but I can't see David reacting to this kiss any other way.

Patrick didn’t hold grudges, it was one of the many things that David admired about him. Other than the little rivalry between he and Ronnie, Patrick got along rather well with everyone even those he didn’t hold a great opinion of, including Jake. 

“That’s just the way he greets people.” David had reassured Patrick after Jake greeted him with a kiss at Stevie’s apartment the first time they met. “It means nothing.”

Even if it meant nothing, it made Patrick jealous. He promised himself that the next time they ran into Jake, Patrick would make sure to let Jake know that David was not to be touched.

It happened sooner than Patrick expected. Jake came into the store a week later. “Hey, um Paul, right, where’s David?” Jake asked. Patrick noticed his eyes wandering to check him out. He was flattered but disinterested. 

“It’s Patrick, David ran out for a moment, what can I help you with?”

“Stevie was talking about some natural lube she’d picked up here, I was hoping to look around as well." Patrick was glad that David wasn’t around to hear the comment. He’d confided that he wasn’t thrilled with Stevie’s continued relations with Jake.

"Lube is on the center table. Let me know if you need anything else." Patrick gave a fake smile, plotting what he'd do upon David's return. He didn't want to see Jake embrace David with a kiss like the last time he'd met. He knew he'd need to reach his boyfriend first. 

"Nice place you've got here." 

"Thank you, it was mostly David's vision."

"He does have good taste."

Patrick wanted to make a remark about David's taste improving since they'd gotten together, but didn't know what to say. 

"Find everything okay?" he asked as Jake approached the register. 

"Perfect. You know if you and David ever want to come over for a Whiskey or something, the door is always open." Jake winked. 

Patrick had no interest in sharing David, at least not this early in their relationship. He heard the bell ring and saw David step through the door with their lunch. "Excuse me for a moment." 

Patrick stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed the bags from David, setting them on the counter. He put a hand on the back of David’s head and pulled him in tightly for a sloppy wet kiss. He wanted to make sure that Jake knew that David was all his. He moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue between David’s parted lips, his free hand sliding under the back of David’s sweater, putting on a show for Jake. It was obscene and very out of character for Patrick, but he wanted to make sure he got through to Jake loud and clear. 

He finally pulled back and stroked his boyfriend's cheek softly. "Welcome back, I missed you." he gave David a quick swat on the ass as he walked behind the counter. 

The look of lust that David gave him, coupled with Jake's slack-jawed expression was well worth the show. 

“Thank you for your purchase.” He escorted Jake out of the store after ringing him up. He didn’t want Jake to linger, he needed to explain himself to David.

“That was… new.” David stammered.

Patrick locked the door and hung a ‘closed for lunch’ sign, heading back to David to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I didn’t want to see him all over you again, I hope you didn’t mind.”

“Honestly, that was one of the hottest things anyone has ever done for me.” David’s pupils were blown and Patrick noticed the skirt of his slacks was tenting out more than normal. “Backroom, now.” 

As soon as they were safely hidden behind the curtain, Patrick felt David’s weight on him, pressing him against the wall for a bruising kiss.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to just rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless in the middle of the store,” David whispered in his ear, undoing Patrick’s fly and shoving his pants and boxers to the ground.

Patrick fumbled with David’s skirt and pants. He’d quickly learned that undressing David Rose was an art form onto itself. “Grab the lube and face the wall, I’m gonna make you feel really good,” David demanded.

Patrick did as he was told, soon feeling David’s hand pinning his wrists above his head as the other hand applied lube to the inside of his thighs. “I know how much you liked this when we did it at Stevie’s house. I’ve wanted to try it back here ever since.” 

Before he could respond, David’s slick penis was between his thighs, rubbing against his balls, David’s weight pressing him against the wall. “I did like it. This is even hotter.” Patrick whispered, moaning loudly as David shifted, thrusting against him.

David’s hand was soon stroking Patrick as he thrust. Patrick knew he wouldn’t last long and he wanted to warn David. They’d never had sex in the backroom before. “David, fuck. I’m close, where do you want me to…” Before he could respond David had pulled back and was on his knees.

“In my mouth.” David’s mouth was hot and wet on Patrick’s cock. He quickly came, shooting down the other man’s throat, screaming his name. He felt David pull off and slowly lick him clean. 

“Trade positions with me, fuck my face,” Patrick demanded dropping to his knees in front of his boyfriend. David did as he was told, pulling on Patrick’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. David didn’t last long either. 

Patrick pulled David into a kiss and groaned, hearing a knock at the door. “Fuck.” David whined, stepping back and pulling up his pants. “I’ll take care of it. Clean yourself up.” He headed out to unlock the door and reopen the store.

“You know, all I wanted to do was kiss you in front of Jake,” Patrick told David a few hours later after closing the store. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you in the storeroom since we started dating. I figured the timing was perfect. Maybe I’ll have to invite Jake to visit the store again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third kiss coming soon. 
> 
> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post a new chapter each night until it's complete. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but the drabbles seem long enough to each stand on their own.
> 
> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
